What Happened After Herbology Class
by anonURmom
Summary: Willy Beanland and Rorie Blackford are the best of friends, but Willy wants more... Little do they know that Neville Longbottom is hiding in the greenhouse watching them! NSFW


Willy Beanland and Rorie Blackford were about to go and partake in Hogwarts Herbology class. The two have been the bestest of friends since they met on the Hogwarts express in their first year. They were now in their seventh year of Hogwarts and had enjoyed most of it. Rorie's favourite class was Herbology. Coming from the farms of Warwickshire, playing around with plants reminded him of his roots.

Willy however hated Herbology, the plants bored him to death. He would much rather be studying the laws of broom physics.

After a long class Rorie decided to stay behind to tend to his little mandrake, he caressed it softly. Willy waited for his friend outside, giving a jealous sigh at the mandrake caressed. He secretly wanted to be in Rorie's soft hairy arms.

Willy walked back in to the greenhouse, he summed up his courage to make a move. Willy grabbed Rorie from behind and peered over Rorie's shoulder, "that's a cute little mandrake you know, but not as cute as you."

Rorie blushed at the compliment from Willy "t-thank you..." He stuttered shyly.

Willy moved his hands slowly down Rorie's sides and left them on his hips then pressed his body against Rorie's back. Rorie felt Willy's willy grow, it was gently stabbing into his back.

"O-oh Willy, are you sure you are feeling ok-kay?" Rorie cautiously asked.

"Hmmmm Rorie I think you know how I'm feeling, I can tell what your back is feeling right now" willy whispered softly. "Why don't you put that mandrake of yours down for a bit?"

"U-um ok-ay I will" Rorie tucked his little mandrake up in its soily bed, his heart was now pounding fast and he was sweating like a pig.

"You seem hot Rorie, let me help you cool down" Willy drew out his wand and cast a spell, both of their clothes ripped off and dumped themselves on a pile on the floor.

"Willy what did you do that for!?" Rorie said in shock. He turned around to reveal his full naked body.

"Oh I think we have a little visitor" Willy said with a smirk. Rorie looked down to see the little rawr (his dick) up and ready for action. "No! It's not what it looks like!" Rorie tried to explain. Willy was having none of it "I know what it looks like, I've seen it before in the bath ;) " Willy replied.

"Wh-what!? You've been looking!?" Rorie said in horror.

Of course I have, you are such a cute furry little button, I had to see that little rawr. Now then don't be scared." Willy went up behind Rorie and grabbed his hairy buttcheek. Rorie did what came naturally to him, he bent over. Willy rammed his hard bean cock in Rorie's tight ass hole, he started thrusting hard. Rorie couldn't contain himself, the pain and pleasure was too great. "OOOHHHHH" Rorie let out.

"I thought you'd be rawring ;) " said Willy.

"rawr~" Rorie let out quietly.

Willy continued to thrust, he grabbed Rorie's little rawr and started jacking it off. Rorie moaned in extra pleasure.

Meanwhile Neville Longbottom had been hiding in the greenhouse all along. He was a secret plantophile so like to rub himself with the leaves when no one was around, but today he had company. Neville was rather aroused by Rorie and Willy's antics, he grabbed a leaf and started to wrap it around is long dick in excitement.

Willy and Rorie continued their banging. Suddenly Neville's let go of his leaf when his precum made his hands too slippy to hold it. "Oh crap!" He whispered. The leaf then floated over to Willy and Rorie, it sneakily stuck on to Willy's willy and ended up being implanted into Rorie's ass. This leaf however was a mandrake leaf that would be activated by semen, and Willy was close to orgasm.

A few minutes later Willy couldn't hold in his load any longer "OOOHHHhhhhaaaaaooowwwhhhhhhhhh" he let out. Rorie's anus filled with Willy's love cum. As Willy removed his willy Rorie felt something strange in his ass.

"Willy, did you leave something hard in there?" He asked concerningly.

"No, I pulled it out..." Willy replied.

"But I can feel someth-OW owwahahahahaowww" Rorie suddenly collapsed onto the floor in agony. The leaf had implanted itself into his behind and was starting to grow after being fertilised with semen. A strange shoot grew out of Rorie's asshole. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" He screamed.

Neville took one look and gasped. He then ran out the greenhouse so fast he forgot to look where he was going and crashed into a boy with dark hair and a funny scar, knocking his glasses off in a collision. The boy picked up his glasses, shrugged it off and carried on walking.

Meanwhile Rorie was screaming in horror on the floor. Willy grabbed onto the shoot and yanked it so hard he fell backwards. It worked. The shoot was pulled out. But Rorie was still in trouble.

Blood started poring out of his anus, he was soon in a puddle of blood on the floor. "Nooo my love!" Willy screamed as he frantically dived onto him, caressing him in his arms. The blood wouldn't stop rushing out, the floor was now covered in it and Rorie's anus was fully collapsed.

"Tell my cow I love her" Rorie whispered as he passed out on to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Willy screamed as he lay there holding Rorie's dead body. He had lost his first love.

Willy just wanted to be caressed by Rorie in his big hairy arms, now Willy was the one caressing Rorie's dead naked hairy body.


End file.
